


We're Just Uncooked Batter

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Closer
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, established affair, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve never said that to me before.” </p><p>“What? That I love you or that I’m dumping my husband for you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Just Uncooked Batter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/gifts).



> Written for my homedog, OG, road dog. Happy birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I literally wrote this in one day. It may be shit. I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time. Just kidding, I hope it's not too awful.

The front door opened and shut, a spatter of things dropped on the floor and then a feeble curse was heard all the way in the kitchen where Sharon stood over the counter, mixing batter in a bowl. The heat wave that had been torturing all of Los Angeles for three days now had finally died down and a nice subtle breeze seeped in through the kitchen window and blew pleasantly into Sharon’s shirt through the unbuttoned neckline.

Concentrating on turning and mixing the batter with just the right amount of pressure before adding the bowl of strawberry jam sitting beside a glass of Merlot. Her glasses hung low on her nose and an itch on her cheek prompted a quick swab with the back of her hand, leaving a streak of flour across in its wake.

Brenda strolled causally into the kitchen. She cradled a large colorful gift bag in both arms and sported an equally flamboyant party hat with multicolor string coming out at the top.

“Hi.”

Sharon glanced up at her, “Oh, hi. Aren’t you early?”

“I ‘left’ early. What are you doing?”

“Making you a birthday cake. It’s an old family recipe,” Sharon explained and then nodded towards the bag in the blonde’s arms, “What’s that?”

“Oh, candy.” Brenda smiled down at her gift and then lifted it onto the counter, “My birthday present. I love work.”

“Hmm.”

As Brenda circled the counter, Sharon grew weary of the blonde’s intentions and side-glanced her as the batter stirring subsided.

Brenda, a little sugar high and energized from an early work day came up to stand behind Sharon and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her firmly as she placed her chin on the woman’s shoulder and looked upon the promising looking mixture. She turned her head and with a hum, buried her nose in Sharon’s neck. “You smell nice. Like vanilla, flowers and--wine.”

“Brenda Leigh, you need to keep your hands to yourself until I put this cake in the oven, do you understand me?”

“But it’s my birthday, shouldn’t I get what I want?”

“Why are you here so early?” Sharon asked, feeling that familiar pang of guilt she persistently brought on herself, as she already knew the answer.

Brenda paused briefly with her lips still pressed into the crook of Sharon’s neck and exhaled slowly through her nose before replying against the brunette’s skin, purposely muffling her voice in hopes she wouldn’t be sent on her way to her husband, “I’ve got a birthday dinner at seven.”

“I see.”

“Why are ’you’ here so early?” Brenda then countered, knowing fully well now that Sharon was more than fully aware of their situation and the choices they’d made that had lead them to this particular moment. Today was no time to wallow and she knew she had to move them past it immediately.

Sharon smiled to herself then, pushing her jealousy away with a purposeful swipe of her rubber spatula into the batter. “Well, naturally, my intention was to bake you this delicious birthday cake and then anonymously have it delivered to you at work tomorrow morning, with a casual note that would raise no questions.”

“Oh, well, yes, naturally.”

“I was not, however expecting you to arrive in my home, unannounced, at five-thirty before I could finish said cake. You are quite the inconvenience.”

Finally relaxing against the warm body in her arms, Brenda reached around the other woman, took the spatula from her grasp, dropped it in the large bowl, then pushed them both out of the way before bracing Sharon’s hips with both hands and turning her around to face her.

“Is that true?” The blonde asked daringly, allowing her body to rest easily against the older woman while she toyed with the silky dark locks of hair, combing her fingers through them and pushing them back behind Sharon’s ears, inspiring a soft moan and a sigh that Sharon released without quite realizing it. “Am I really?”

Sharon’s eyes had drifted shut and she shivered when Brenda tilted her chin forward and caught her earlobe between her teeth. “No, you are not, not really.”

“I didn’t think so,” Brenda mumbled, kissing her way southward, towards Sharon’s pulse point and that trail along her collar bone that made her say yes the very first time Brenda Leigh put the moves on her. Not that she had to work very hard for it, it was just easier.

“Don’t you want your cake?” Sharon sounded exasperated but mostly was just having trouble finding the strength to push the blonde away instead of just gently holding her close with her hands on her shoulders.

“Nuh-uh.”

“Oh…” Sharon sighed and dropped her hands against the edge of the counter behind her while Brenda occupied herself with the brunette’s breasts, kneading them avariciously even as she nipped playfully at her neck.

Sharon had had a challenging time saying no to this woman, especially when she took the time to clear the counter before very pointedly directing her to hop on the counter. Especially because she was so good with her hands, it took only a swift lift of Sharon’s hips for Brenda to pull her underwear off before tossing it over her head.

“You know--” Brenda began sultrily as she slid her hands back up Sharon’s skirt, caressing both thighs as she held the older woman’s gaze, “--I only want one thing for my birthday this year.”

Sharon felt the teasing pressure of Brenda’s thumbs dangerously close to the apex of her thighs and she grunted softly before replying through already bated breath, “What’s that?”

Brenda provided her answer in the form of a bruising, hunger filled kiss that made Sharon’s back arch and made her skin rise in goose bumps. She met every tantalizing swipe of the blonde’s tongue with equal fervor and cradled her cheek in her hand, finding herself reaching for Brenda’s mouth once it disappeared abruptly. By the time Sharon had the sense to open her eyes, Brenda had hooked both arms underneath Sharon’s knees and was tugging her forward to the edge of the counter.

The last thing Sharon saw was Brenda’s crooked grin before it disappeared between her legs. The last significant independent thought she had was that of the removal of her glasses before she thoughtlessly shoved them off the counter and found herself promptly flat on her back.

The patterns on her ceiling were a swirl of off whites that weren’t merely as interesting as the swirl of color Sharon saw when she closed her eyes and opened herself up to a varied list of sensations emanating from Brenda Leigh’s mouth as it feasted on her, spreading her and coaxing wave after wave of intense pleasure with her mouth.

Brenda managed one of Sharon’s legs over her shoulder, while she gently pushed at the other with two fingers she then thrust inside the brunette, instantly seeking Sharon’s favorite pressure point.

Sharon released a guttural moan and reached to place her hand behind Brenda’s head, gently guiding her mouth until the blonde’s lips her wrapped her clitoris and her tongue was doing its part while her fingers pressed harder and rubbed faster.

Sharon’s hips jerked forward once and stilled as she pressed her lips together and breathed sharply through her nose as her body continued to convulse sweetly under Brenda’s relentless touch, which halted only once Sharon asked her to.

“Oh, god, that is not at all how I envisioned this day to go.” Sharon blurted, pressing her hand against her chest, feeling the way her heart beat erratically. She lifted her head in time to see Brenda kiss one of her legs after the other only to meet Sharon with a satisfied smile.

“I have to go.” The blonde stated with both hands on Sharon’s knees.

Sharon’s heart sank as her sight focused on the ceiling fan above her and she sighed before licking her lips, staring ahead and hoping Brenda would just get the hint and leave.

“Sharon.”

“It’s fine. Go have your dinner.”

“Can I come over later tonight? Much, much later?”

“Don‘t you have a husband to tend to?” Sharon asked dryly.

Brenda dropped her gaze to the floor and shifted the weight of her left foot onto her heel. “I deserve that.”

Sharon shut her eyes and squeezed them, regretting the sting of her words immediately, however, Brenda felt every bit of it and she waited a breath or two before speaking again.

“Listen, Sharon, I wasn’t going to tell you this until after--but, I’m going to tell him tonight.” She lifted her head then, waiting on Sharon’s motionless reaction. “I am tired of lying to him and tired of hurting you.”

Tears rimmed Sharon’s eyes and she reached up to swiftly wipe them away before they fell.

“I promise you that I will make it up to you. All of it. Just please tell me I can come by tonight.” Brenda’s own voice cracked with emotion and she worried her lip, perturbed all of this was too little too late. “I love you, Sharon.”

Sharon froze, her heart seemed to still just as well. Slowly she arose and held the younger woman’s tear stained face in her hands. Brenda’s eyes were red and her make up was runny. Sharon was falling all over again.

“You’ve never said that to me before.”

“What? That I love you or that I’m dumping my husband for you?”

“Don’t make jokes,” Sharon scolded as kindly as she knew how, searching the other woman’s eyes for any sign of dishonesty and found none. “Why did you have to tell me now? Before you left?”

“Because I can’t stand the way you look at me when I go.” Brenda said and sniffled, trying to hide the emotion filled stare and instead finding herself being kissed in the most tender, most intensely loving way she had never been kissed until this woman happened. She found herself in a warm embrace consisting of all of Sharon Raydor’s limbs. Brenda turned her head into the brunette’s neck, taking her fill of the smell of her hair, arming herself with unseen armor to do the bravest thing she’d ever done.

“I love you, too.” Sharon said, sighing into Brenda’s shoulder.

“God, I had no idea it would feel this good to hear that.”

“Well--” Sharon pulled back and turned Brenda around by the shoulders, “--the sooner you leave, the sooner you’ll be allowed back in here, so go on.”

Chuckling, Brenda moved towards her belonging and collected them leisurely before turning to look at her lover, “Do I still get a cake?”

Standing behind the counter now, Sharon slipped on her glasses and grinned back. “Only if you’re back before midnight, because otherwise, it won‘t be birthday cake any longer, just another obscenely unhealthy snack.”

“You know what’s not an obscenely unhealthy snack? The one I just had. Talk about birthday cake, huh?”

Brenda left promptly soon after her statement and Sharon gaped back with flushed cheeks and an open mouth. She was definitely going to enjoy having that one to herself form here on out.

  
***


End file.
